DEFECTIVE TRAGEDY F(X)
by YuKey1721
Summary: Amber kembali, untuk mengambil semua yang menjadi miliknya. Balas dendam... F(X) story, NO ROMANCE, Violent


**Title: DEFECTIVE TRAGEDY**

**Author: Yuki**

**Genre: Psycho**

**Main cast: f(x)**

- **Amber**

- **Victoria**

- **Krystal**

- **Sulli**

- **Victoria**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Warning: content of violent, dirty words, menyebabkan pusing, pening, gangguan kehamilan(?), janin(?), rabun, dan mutah untuk yang nggak kuat. Psycho abal dan nggak ngena, kayaknya :P**

**A/N: Gue yakin orang-orang yang pengen banget gue bunuh nggak baca cerita ini, hahahahaha! Nggak apa-apa lah… :P my first F(X) fic… hope u like it guys…**

**DEFECTIVE TRAGEDY**

Mata hazel perempuan cantik berambut panjang itu tertuju pada satu pusat perhatian yang entah mengapa sangat menyita hasrat ingin tahunya. Namanya, Victoria. Perempuan yang bertatus sebagai mahasiswi di salah satu universitas ternama di Beijing. Tubuhnya tinggi, langsing, proporsional. Pribadinya yang hangat dan sangat jujur membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Namun kali ini sang pusat perhatian justru tertarik pada satu hal.

Josephine Amber Liu.

Bukan nama yang asing bagi telinga Victoria. Mahasiswi jurusan psychology. Namun, satu hal yang membuat Victoria begitu penasaran dengan perempuan ini, adalah tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Sosoknya yang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki, terlalu pendiam dan penuh misteri membuat Victoria makin penasaran dengan pribadi orang ini. Namun Victoria tak ingin mengusik privasi orang lain jadi dia membiarkan Amber menjadi apa adanya.

Seakan, nama itu begitu akrab di kedua lubang telinga Victoria. Victoria masih menatap perempuan bernama Amber yang sedang mengutak-atik laptopnya. Terlihat kening-keningnya berkerut, tanda ia sedang berpikir. Victoria masih setia mengamati gerak-gerik perempuan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya penasaran setengah mati itu. Sesaat kemudian seorang perempuan cantik berpipi chubby mendatangi Amber membawa beberapa kertas. Victoria mengerutkan kening, ia kenal wanita itu.

Namanya Luna.

Tubuh yang tak begitu tinggi tapi sangat pas dengan ukuran badannya. Rambut pirang madu yang berpadu dengan putihnya wajah serta bola mata berwarna coklat kehitaman yang sangat indah bila terterpa sinar matahari. Cantik. Victoria menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Perempuan cantik bernama Luna itu mengajak bicara Amber terus menerus, yang hanya akan mendapat jawaban seperti gumaman dari lawan bicaranya. Lalu Luna terlihat sangat puas dengan jawaban itu. Luna selalu tersenyum, terutama pada Amber. Entahlah…

"Kak… kenapa melamun?" Victoria menoleh ke arah suara yang berbicara padanya. Krystal Jung dan Sulli. Dua perempuan yang sejak SMA memang sudah sangat akrab dengannya. Hampir setiap hari, setiap saat mereka bersama, memiliki hobi yang sama dan selera yang sama membuat mereka bertiga begitu terlihat akrab.

"Eh… tidak kok. Hanya melihat pemandangan…" kata Victoria dengan senyum lebarnya. Krystal dan Sulli mengangguk kemudian duduk di kursi samping Victoria.

Cafetaria terlihat cukup sepi hari ini. Entahlah… biasanya tempat ini akan ramai saat mata kuliah sudah berakhir. Dan untuk Victoria yang hanya memiliki satu mata pelajaran hari ini, merasa cukup lega sekaligus sepi karena Sulli dan Victoria yang mengambil jurusan Manajemen Bisnis itu masih memiliki 1 mata pelajaran lagi.

Victoria kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke arah di mana ia memandang sebelumnya. Raut wajah bingung jelas kentara diwajahnya saat mendapati tempat itu kosong. Kemana?

=000=

"Aku pulang dulu ya…" suara Luna membuat Amber mengangguk kecil saat mereka berpisah di perempatan kompleks. Amber Liu segera berjalan seperti biasa ke arah rumahnya berada. Sebenarnya bangunan yang disebutnya rumah itu adalah sebuah kantor. Kantor dari para mafia di kota. Sebuah bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di bagian pinggir kota Beijing. Sebuah bangunan yang tak bisa dibilang kecil dengan gerbang setengah terbuka menyambutnya setelah ia memasuki kawasan yang penuh dengan mafia itu. Dengan biasa di masukinya bangunan itu.

Bau alkhohol dan obat-obatan langsung masuk dalam indra penciumannya. Ganja, heroin, semuanya ada di sini. Pelacur-pelacur serta gigolo bodoh yang menjual harga diri mereka pun ada di sini. Amber tak asing akan itu semua. Hampir 2 tahun dia telah dinyatakan bergabung dengan mafia ini. Sebuah tattoo di bahu kanannya telah menjadi tanda. Amber memasuki sebuah ruangan besar. Setelah memasukkan kode dan tes sidik jari, sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari baja murni itu terbuka lebar.

"Oh my dear Amber… how's your day honey?" seperti biasa sambutan yang terdengar hangat itu masuk dalam telinganya. Lelaki manis bernama Kim Ki Bum itu dengan serta merta memeluk Amber lalu menyuruhnya duduk di sebuah kursi. Kim Ki Bum atau Key, lelaki periang yang sangat perlu diwaspadai. Dibalik sifatnya yang periang itu, ada sesuatu yang perlu diwaspadai. Kau tidka pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Amber menanggapi hal itu dengan diam saja. Matanya masih datar menatap sekumpulan senjata tergeletak tak berdaya di atas sebuah meja. Mata hazel Amber melirik ke arah pria berjas hitam yang sedang menyesap rokoknya. Lelaki itu balas menatap tatapan Amber lalu tersenyum.

"Bukankah ini indah Amber? Kau boleh memilih sesukamu… bukankah… kau mau melaksanakan misimu sendiri?" tanya lelaki itu. Amber menatap kumpulan pisau, pistol, dan peluru-pelurunya itu. Lalu sebuah seringai muncul dari bibirnya.

Amber mengambil sebuah pisau tajam yang mengkilat terkena sinar lampu menampakkan sedikit bayangan lelaki jangkung itu. Amber menatap pisau itu dengan tatapan laparnya, "Aku… boleh memakai ini kan, Kris?" tanyanya dingin. Lelaki jangkung bernama Kris itu tertawa kecil lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan menepuk bahu Amber pelan.

"Semua yang kau inginkan Amber… semuanya." Katanya diselingi tawa. Amber terlihat sangat puas menatap pisau itu.

Mereka memang harus membayar untuk apa yang sudah terjadi padanya…

=000=

Menatap jam tangannya, Victoria menggerutu pelan. Hari ini ia ada janji dengan Amber untuk bertemu. Jarang sekali Amber Liu mengajak orang lain selain Luna ke rumahnya. Sangat jarang. Katanya, ada beberapa pertanyaan tentang psychology yang ingin dia tanyakan. Victoria tersenyum kecil saat tadi Amber berbicara padanya sambil tersenyum. Rasanya… Victoria mengenal senyum itu. Dan rasanya… sudah sangat lama tidak melihat senyuman manis itu lagi.

Rintik gerimis mulai turun saat Victoria memasuki sebuah kawasan sepi penduduk. Rumah sangat jarang di kawasan ini, aneh. Victoria kemudian menunggu Amber yang katanya akan menjemputnya di depan sebuah rumah tua. Tak berapa lama, sosok Amber mulai muncul dari arah kanan membawa sebuah payung berwarna pink yang entah kenapa sepertinya sangat Victoria kenali.

"Maaf lama menunggu…" dan senyum itu kembali. Victoria hampir tenggelam dalam lamunannya saat melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang tak asing lagi bagi dia. Tak asing lagi… seperti pernah melihat senyuman itu sebelumnya… tapi di mana? Dan milik siapa?

Amber menerjab, "Eh? Kak Victoria?" panggilnya. Victoria menerjab menyadari lamunannya. "Maaf Amb… kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang…" kata Victoria tersenyum manis. Amber membalas senyum itu lalu mengajak Victoria untuk ikut di payungnya.

Sore itu Amber memakai celana pendek selutut, dengan kaos biru muda dan rambut pendek acak-acakan. Lagi-lagi Victoria teringat akan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, atau mungkin… ia lupakan.

Mereka berjalan santai ke arah sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Bangunan itu terasa sedikit tak asing bagi Victoria. Rasanya ia mengenal bangunan ini. Anehnya, kenapa Amber mau belajar di tempat seperti ini?

"Amber… kenapa kita ke bangunan ini? Bukankah harusnya… kita ke rumahmu?" Tanya Voctoria hati-hati.

Amber berhenti sejenak, "Eh? Tapi rumahku banyak orang… aku… kan tidak mau kita diganggu…" senyum itu lagi. Victoria merasa senyum itu bagaikan hantu yang menghantui malam dan harinya. Kenapa senyum itu sangat menakutkan? Victoria membalas senyum itu canggung. Mereka mulai memasuki gerbang, lalu memasuki pintu.

Lagi-lagi seperti terjebak di ruang nostalgia, rasanya Victoria mengenal seluk beluk tempat ini. Seolah, semua ini pernah terjadi padanya. Victoria mulai merasakan hawa panas menyerang tubuhnya saat Amber pergi mengambil beberapa buku di sudut ruangan. Tiba-tiba Amber berbalik dan menatap Victoria, "Kak… sepertinya ada yang tertinggal, aku ambil dulu ya…" katanya lalu berlari keluar melewati Victoria.

Mata hazel Victoria yang tak bisa dibilang sipit itu menatap punggung Amber yang mulai menjauh. Rasa penasaran mulai hinggap di benak Victoria saat menatap seisi ruangan itu. Serasa… sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke tempat ini, padahal ia sendiri tak pernah tahu kapan dan apa yang ia lakukan di sini. Dia perlahan berdiri dari kursi kayu tua yang berada di dalam bangunan itu dan mulai berjalan ke setiap sudut. Rasanya… dia pernah ke sini sebelumnya.

Victoria menatap kursi kayu tua yang sudah sangat usang. Kursi ini…

_"Eits… anak manis tidak boleh menggerutu…" Krystal mengeluarkan tali dari dalam tas pinknya. Dengan seksama, ia mengikat dua buah pergelangan tangan yang tengah meronta itu._

_Tak ada rasa kasihan menghinggapi benak tiga gadis SMA itu saat mengikat teman sekelas mereka sendiri ke sebuah kursi. Dengan kondisi lemah karena di tampar dan ditinju berkali-kali, perempuan manis berambut hitam cepak itu tergolek lemah di kursi itu. Mulutnya dibekap dengan kain dan dua kaki dan dua tangannya diikat. Tak ada kesempatan untuk pergi maupun meronta._

_Dia hanya bisa menangis, air mata terus mengucur dari sudut matanya. Krystal Jung menatap perempuan itu jijik sembari mengusapkan jemari lentiknya ke permukaan kulit pipi perempuan manis itu, "Baby… kau tahu? Tas pink ku ini aku beli di California saat liburan musim panas… dan tinggal satu." Katanya sembari menekan dua belah pipi gadis yang menjadi tawanannya itu keras._

_Gadis itu hanya bisa meronta, "Daaann… bahkan nyawamu saja belum cukup untuk mengganti tasku yang sudah kau tumpahi jus itu kan sayang?" sebuah tinju melayang ke perut si gadis berambut cepak._

Victoria terkesiap saat bayangan itu hinggap di otaknya dan memutar kejadian masa lalu.

"Liu…" katanya. Rasa sesak langsung hinggap di dadanya dan rasa nyeri langsung menyerang bagian belakang kepalanya saat ia hendak berbalik demi mengeluarkan diri dari tempat menakutkan itu.

Amber menatap tubuh Victoria yang kini tersungkur di lantai. Tangan kanannya menjambak rambut Victoria, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam erat sebongkah kayu besar yang berlumuran darah. "Bitch…"

Hanya blur yang terjadi saat ia mencoba membuka matanya. Rasanya benar-benar berat saat ia hendak membuka matanya sekali saja. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan satu otot pun masih sangat sulit. Nafasnya terdengar sangat berat. Sesak…

Lalu pandangannya dipenuhi oleh dua buah kursi yang di atasnya terduduk 2 orang perempuan cantik. Dua kaki dan tangan mereka diikat ke belakang, mulut mereka dibekap oleh kain tebal. Victoria mulai mengedipkan matanya memperjelas pandangannya meski pening masih terasa.

Sulli.

Krystal.

Tidak… apa ini? Victoria mulai mengangkat wajahnya demi melihat sosok Amber yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebuah pisau tajam di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih menyeramkan saat ini. Dengan tiba-tiba, mata tajam Amber tertuju pada mata hazel Victoria yang menatapnya. Terkesiap, Victoria memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Amber menyeringai.

"Kak Victoria…" panggilnya pada Victoria yang masih menatap Sulli dan Krystal yang meronta. Suara Amber begitu kentara di telinga Victoria. Suara ini… harusnya Victoria tahu.

"Karena kau pernah membantuku…" Amber menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Victoria, lalu mengusap dagunya pelan. "Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup… sementara aku ingin menghiburmu…" katanya lalu beranjak ke depan membelakangi Victoria.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Pisau tajam itu mengkilat terterpa sinar lampu neon kecil yang bergoyang-goyang di tengah ruangan. "Kita mulai dengan siapa dulu?" Tanya Amber. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat, terasa sekali aura hitam sedang menyelimutinya. Victoria baru sadar, dia sekarang ini sedang diikat di sebuah kursi sama persis dengan dua temannya.

Amber tidak lagi memakai kaos maupun jeans selututnya. Kini jubah hitam, celana jeans hitam serta kaos hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Amber memegang pipi Sulli lalu menekannya membuat Sulli meronta. Pisau tajam itu kemudian berjalan menelusuri pipi halus Sulli membuat goresan cantik di pipi mulus itu. Amber tertawa licik melihat cucuran darah mulai turun dari pipi halus itu. Ketagihan, Amber menjalankan kembali pisau itu secara perlahan ke leher Sulli, mendengar erangan halusnya. Amber belum puas…

Satu tinju mendarat di rahang kanan Sulli membuat kain penutup mulutnya terlepas beserta beberapa cucuran darah dari mulutnya. Amber tak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat lebam cantik di rahang itu. "Bibir dan mulut ini… yang tak bisa dijaga. Mulut busuk! Pembual! Penipu! Wanita jalang! Hahahahahahah!" bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu Amber menggoreskan pisaunya berkali-kali ke permukaan bibir tebal Sulli.

_Tinju mentah mendarat di rahang gadis berambur hitam itu membuatnya memuntahkan darah. Perempuan berkucir dua itu menatapnya jijik sembari melayangkan tinju kembali ke rahang yang lainnya. Rasa puas hinggap di dadanya saat dia berteriak sambil terus meninju wajah perempuan itu._

_"Perempuan jadi-jadian! Manusia laknat! Menyalahi kodrat! Hahahahahahaha!" katanya penuh kepuasan yang terdengar di setiap alunan nada bicaranya._

"Perempuan laknat! Mati!" kata Amber dingin sambil menusuk-nusukkan pisau tajam itu di dada Sulli. Perempuan berkucir dua itu akhirnya menghentikan rengekkannya saat malaikat sudah datang mencabut nyawanya.

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu, brengsek…" kata Amber datar menatap jijik pada Sulli yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di kursi itu. "Lagipula aku tidak berminat bermain denganmu… aku mau bermain dengan temanmu…" katanya sambil melangkah menuju Krystal. Amber dapat mendengar sedikit erangan dan rengekan Victoria di sana. Dengan matanya, Amber menyuruh wanita tua itu untuk menutup mulutnya.

Menatap risih pada Krystal, Amber menampar pipi gadis itu. Tampar lagi. Tampar lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi hingga ia merasa sangat puas mengingat tamparan yang pernah Krystal berikan pada seseorang yang mencintainya… dan sangat dicintai oleh Amber.

_"Jangan mimpi! Aku tidak sudi memiliki kekasih miskin sepertimu! Menjijikkan!" pekik Krystal saat seorang lelaki yang tak terlalu tinggi memberikan bunga-bunga mawar merah yang amat Krystal sukai._

_Lelaki itu menunduk terus saat Krystal menamparinya dengan buku, mendorongnya, membentaknya, apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membahagiakan Krystal… tanpa harta._

_Mata biru gadis berambut hitam itu mencetak lekuk sosok lelaki yang dicintainya sedang menunduk dan ditampari oleh perempuan bernama Krystal itu. Sakit…_

Amber menatap Krystal masih dengan mata tajam dan dinginnya, "Kau sudah puas saat mendengar Henry bunuh diri di rel kereta malam itu…?" tanyanya datar sambil menggoreskan pisau itu ke permukaan lengan Krystal yang tak tertutupi. Sedikit erangan sakit terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Amber.

Siapa peduli?

Krystal tak mampu menganggukkan kepala demi menjawab pertanyaan Amber. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas.

"Amber, stop it!" pekik Victoria. Amber yang mendengar itu membalik tubuhnya lalu mengarahkan sebuah pistol buatan Inggris yang baru Kris berikan padanya pada Victoria yang langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Jika kau mengusik kesenanganku lagi… peluru-peluru manis ini tidak akan segan-segan menembus kulitmu…" kata Amber sangat dingin. Saat yakin Victoria tidak akan bicara lagi, Amber memasukkan pistolnya ke jubah lalu kembali pada Krystal.

Amber tertawa kecil menatap Krystal, "Perempuan jalang…" kata Amber sembari mengeluarkan pisaunya kembali. Di arahkannya pisau itu ke lengan Krystal sekali lagi, "Lengan-lengan laknat ini… pernah menggerakkan otot-otonya untuk meninjuku…" kata Amber sembari menekan pisaunya dalam ke kulit putih Krystal. Diiringi tawa, Amber terus menekan pisau itu hingga darah mengucur bebas dari lengan yang tak terlalu besar itu. Memuaskan…

Krystal merengek terus membuat Amber benci dengan suaranya, jadi diarahkannya pisau itu ke lehernya, "Jika kau tidak mau pisau ini mengoyak lehermu… sebaiknya kau diam." Kata Amber. Kemudian mata Amber beralih ke kaki. Kaki-kaki nista ini…

"Kaki-kaki nista ini… kaki-kaki busuk yang selalu menendangku… kaki-kaki kotor! Laknat! Menjijikkan!" ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan seutas tali dari saku jubahnya dan dipecutinya kaki-kaki jenjang nan mulus itu tanpa ampun.

Goresan-goresan luka merah mulai nampak di setiap detil tulang kering dan betis sempurna Krystal, ini belum selesai…

Amber terkekeh, "Bukankah menyenangkan hum?" tanyanya menatap Krystal dengan angkuhnya.

_"Hahahahahaha! Siksa lagi! Siksa lagi! Habisi hahahahha!" tawa licik Sulli pecah melihat Krystal yang membawa sebuah pisau. Diarahkannya pisau itu ke mata perempuan bermabut hitam itu. Wanita itu hanya mampu menggeleng sambil terus menangis. Tidak.. tidak… gumamannya tenggelam dalam kain tebal berwarna biru yang membekap mulutnya._

_Beberapa mili meter lagi dan ujung piisau itu mulai menyentuh permukaan irisnya._

_"Aku iri dengan mata birumu, Liu… aku sangat iri…"_

Amber mengarahkan pisaunya pada mata Krystal. "Mataku…" katanya menatap mata biru Krystal.

"AAARRGHHH!"

_"Gawat… dia… mati. Bagaimana?" Sulli mengecek laju nafas gadis itu yang mulai melambat. Krystal mengumpulkan bola mata gadis itu ke dalam kantong steril anti-bakteri yang ia dapatkan dari laboratorium._

_Victoria bicara, "Buang… ke mana pun… ayo!"_

_Mereka mengangkat tubuh lemah gadis itu keluar gudang sekolah, lalu menyeretnya ke jalanan sepi di ujung kota. Menutupi jasadnya dengan jaket dan apapun, mereka lalu pergi setelah merasa yakin gadis itu takkan bangun lagi._

"AMBER NO!" teriak Victoria membuat Amber yang sedang asik mencukil bola mata kiri Krystal terusik. Setelah bola mata itu keluar, Amber berbalik menatap Victoria yang memekik sembari menangis.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk diam…"

Tiga suara tembakan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tambah lagi… Amber menembak tepat di tubuh Victoria membuat tubuh itu tergeletak mati.

"Aku hanya mengambil apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku…" kata Amber.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu menghantam kepala belakangnya membuat Amber tersungkur ke bawah dan pingsan karena benda keras itu menghantam tepat di otak kecilnya.

"Maaf… maafkan aku Amber… hiks…" Luna melepas kayu besar yang ia gunakan untuk menghantam Amber ke lantai. Luna menangis, menutup mulutnya. Lalu dengan cepat dia mengangkat tubuh pingsan Amber yang berlumuran darah dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

=000=

Kicauan burung menarik perhatian perempuan berambut hitam cepak itu saat menatap keluar jendela rumah sakit. Bunga-bunga berkembang… apa ini musim semi?

"Selamat pagi, Amber…" Amber menoleh ke pintu saat mendengar suara lucu itu. Seorang gadis berambut pirang madu berjalan ke arahnya setelah menutup pintu, tangannya membawa bunga dan buah-buahan.

Gadis itu duduk di kursi sebelah gadis lain bernama Amber itu, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Amber tersenyum, "Rasanya seperti aku baru bangun dari 1000 tahun tidur…" katanya berlebihan.

"Haahaha… mau nonton TV?" tawar gadis yang ternyata adalah Luna itu. Amber mengangguk. Tombol power TV tak lama menyala dan menampakkan berita.

**"Kelompok mafia yang dipimpin oleh Kris Wu akhirnya ditangkap oleh polisi… mafia yang sangat terkenal dengan kekejaman mereka ini…"**

Amber menatap TV itu nanar, "Mafia itu jahat sekali ya…" katanya miris.

Luna menatap Amber yang masih serius menonton TV.

Amber tidak tahu… dulu ia adalah bagian dari mereka. Luna membatin sambil tersenyum. Untunglah… amnesia permanent membuatnya menjadi Amber yang baru. Dan Luna… akan membantunya, untuk jadi Amber yang baru.

**THE END**

**Mind to review guys? :3**


End file.
